Pink
by mattressdemon
Summary: Sora has a brilliant idea. To get Mimi and Izzy together. It all goes nice and smooth. They really like each other. Just one problem: Izzy can't take the Pink anymore! Incomplete, but probably never will be.
1. Sora's Plan

"Izzy, dude, your sooo short." Tai remarked to his little redheaded friend.

"Taichi, dude, call me Koushirou." Izzy said back, mimicking Tai's tone.

"God, don't be such an ass, Koushirou."

"God, don't be such a prick, Taichi." Izzy said back.

Tai rolled his eyes and left the bench he was sitting on to go blow off his steam playing soccer, like always. Izzy just made a "pfft" noise and then went back to typing on his laptop. Then he heard Mimi talking to Sora. He countinued typing on his laptop, thinking it was none of his business, when he heard them mention his name. He pretended to keep working on his laptop, but eavesdropped on them at the same time.

"Izzy? Hes a computer geek!" Mimi said to Sora.

Sora giggled and said, "and hes short. Shorter than you, and you both are the same age! Well, its always said that boys are shorter than girls."

"Yeah, but TK was almost as tall as him back in the digital world, and he had been 10 and TK had been 8! Thats _really_ short." Mimi exclaimed.

"Not really. But hey, hes cute, right?" Sora inquired.

"Well, yeah. Hes got nice lips and beautiful red hair! But its always so... shaggy. He should let it grow out so I can play with it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Are you insane, Mimi? He would snap your wrist off if you touched him." Sora replied seriously, but Mimi giggled.

"Yeah, I know. Hes anti-social or whatever its called. We need to get him out more, and get him out of the button of orange shirt he wears over that white t-shirt. I mean it _does_ look good because he wears it unbottoned, but the yellow gloves brown shorts just... no. They so do _not_ match." Mimi exclaimed, disgusted.

Sora giggled at her fashion-**non**sense friend. Mimi had always been clothes crazy. She was spoiled, too. But Sora had always thought that her and Izzy would make a good couple, but she didn't exactly know why. Mimi didn't like the outdoors, and neither did Izzy, but she _did_ like going out places like the mall and on dates, where as Izzy would rather be home with his computer.

Izzy was a real gentleman, though, and although he could put his foot down when it got to far out of line for him, he never resorted to violence, even when Tai had offered him a free punch to his face because he had hit Izzy. Izzy basically said hell no, and Tai still remembers that day. Izzy wasn't very active either, but because of all the computer sutff he carried around, he was strong. He was pretty skinny, too. And short. You could never forget short.

Mimi was of average height and was very pretty. She had carmel colored eyes and long brown hair. She usually kept it up in a pony tail, but she planned on getting it cut short and dyed pink. _Pink._ Every single thing in her room was pink. That girl. She was pink. You couldn't breath there was so much pink following her around. It was like a big fucking cloud. It swallowed you whole. And for the rest of your life, the pink would haunt you. But, on the bright side, she didn't _always_ wear pink. At the moment she was wearing a red sweat shirt with a white mini skirt and white tennis shoes. And she really knew how to cheer up her friends.

Sora smiled. She believed with all her heart they should be together, they're both just what they need from each other. Yes, there was the possibility that Mimi could drive Koushirou insane, I mean, come on, she could drive god insane. When she dies and goes to heaven you might see pictures of god with his hair dyed pink and his finger nails painted pink. Who knows?

But Sora knew one thing for certain. She _had_ to try to get Mimi Tachikawa and Koushirou Izumi together.


	2. Mimi In Pink

That next day at lunch Taichi bumped into Izzy knocking him into the pretty carmel eyed girl. "I'm sorry, Mr. Defy Gravity hair decided to bump into me." Izzy apologized to the girl, who giggled. Taichi's mouth stood agape, "I don't wear my goggles one day and you yell at my hair! Your just jealous!" Taichi decalred dismissivly. Izzy stared at her before chuckling sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I really want my hair to look like a helicaptor came by my house this morning." Taichi slapped Izzy's arm playfully and smiled at the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl.

Mimi rolled her eyes and grabbed Izzy's arm, pulling him gently yet firmly to her table. "I think that you need a girlfriend, and since I really like you," She blushes, looking down, "I thought maybe you and I could be together?" She asks shyly. Izzy stares at her in amazement and declares quickly once he gets his senses, "Yes!"

Mimi giggled and kickes her legs back and forth rapidly under the table. She grabs Izzy and pulls him into a tight embrace.

-----

"Okay. Whats all y'alls favorite color?" Taichi asked all of the male Digidestine.

"Red!" Taichi cried out for himself.

"Blue." Matt said, chuckling.

"Green." Izzy said calmly.

Jyou's face turned read and his response was mummbled. "What was that?" Taichi asked, looking to Jyou.

"I said... 'Pink'."

Matt looked at Jyou in horror, Taichi's eyes widened and Izzy's black ones twitched slightly.

"Pink?" Matt asks Jyou in true horror.

"Yeah... can we move on?"

Taichi laughs loudly and goes back to his question game. "Who do you all like?" Taichi inquireded slyly.

"No one. Why do you have to constantly like some one. I don't like anyone!" Matt replied quickly.

The other three look at him suspiously but Jyou anwsers, "Babie. I really like Barbie." Then he laughed. Taichi grinned widely and Matt rolled his eyes. Izzy just smirked and snorted. "I like my girlfriend." Jyou states plainly. "Same here." Izzy says quietly. They all knew about Jyou's girlfriend, who was the complete opposite od him, Victoria. What they didn't know was who Izzy's girlfriend was. "Whose that, Izzy?" Matt questioned lightly.

"Mimi. We just got together today. I already asked her if I could take her out this evening. She called her mom and I called mine and we're going out to dinner this evening." Izzy replied happily.

Matt hit him playfully on the back, "Way to go, man. Shes really pretty. Just be careful. You now have to deal with the monthly demon, as well." Matt said, smiling evilly. Jyou chokes on his own spit while Izzy's eyes go wide, wuickly looking to the table he was sitting at. Taichi laughs out loud and then goes on to his next question. "Whose a virgin?" he asks casually.

"I am!" Matt stated proudly.

"I second that." Izzy replied, grinning.

Taichi looked at Jyou, who just shrugged and tried to smile, but ended up looking like his upper lips are attacked to fishing hooks. Taichi laughs at this and then directs a few questions Jyou's way, "With who? When?"

"With Victoria, of course, about two years ago." Jyou stated casually.

"Whoa, dude." Taichi said, surprise evident on his face.

Matt makes a mock disgusted look, "God, she was so little and young then."

Izzy looks at Jyou, "That would mean you were 15 and she was 13. Ew, Jyou. Got anything better to do than molesting?"

"Nope." Jyou replies, smiling at the younger boy. Matt and Taichi laugh and Izzy just smiles, shaking his head. Jyou then laughs with them and states kindly, "Countinue, Taichi."

-----

That evening Izzy rang the doorbell to the Tachikawa residence, nervous about his first date. The door swung open to reveal a _very_ hyper Mrs. Tachikawa. "Ooooo, Mimi! Hes here!" She called to her daughter, looking at the red haired boy in a black jean jacket, white shirt hanging loosely over blue jean pants. Her smile was growing a mile a minute, "Oh, come in, Izzy, you look so handsome!" She exclaimed, stepping aside to let Izzy in.

"T-thank you, Mrs. Tachikawa." He stuttered out, embarrased and surprised heavily by the compliment.

"No, thank you!" Mr Tachikawa called out, winking at the Mrs. She blushed deeply, putting her hands to her cheeks. Mimi then comes down the stairs, wearing a knee length _pink_ dress that ties in the back around the neck. She was also wearing _pink_ high heels, _pink_ eyeshadow and lipstick, and had obviously finally dyed her hair pink and cut it, which hung down to her shoulders.

Izzy swallowed hard. She was _**not** _very pretty in pink.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. The Date

Izzy and Mimi were at the fanciest restaurant in town. This was because Izzy's parents had insisted on Izzy spending a lot of money on the spoiled girl. Well, mainly Izzy's mother. Izzy and Mimi were sitting at this very fancy dark wooden table that was covered by a red tablecloth that hung down. Mimi was staring intently at the chocolates when Izzy smiled and said, "Never seen chocolate before?"

Mimi jumps, startled obviously, and stared at Izzy, who burst out laughing. "What?"

"You look like you just saw me sprout another head!" Izzy said between laughs.

Mimi giggles and says, "I want chocolate cake."

* * *

_**Hiccup.**_

"Oh my _gawd_!"

_**Hiccup.**_

"That's cracked."

"You have the hiccups!"

"So?"

"Are you-"

_**Hiccup.**_

Mimi giggled.

"Drunk?" Izzy finished for her.

She nodded and he had a look of horror on his face, "I only drank one beer. You don't really think I'm a lightweight, do you? I'm Irish for god's sake!"

_**Hiccup.**_

"What does that have to with being a lightweight?" Mimi asked innocently, and Izzy stared at her and blinked a few times before answering, "Irish people . . . drink. A lot. They're like the Germans. They live for Beer. With a capital 'B'."

"Oooh! Your hiccups are gone." Mimi replied and scooted up on the peach colored couch, closer to Izzy.

They were just sitting there, talking about this and that and Izzy was drinking beer. Mimi would have nothing to do with the beer when Izzy offered so he just shrugged and drank it himself. He had finished it, though, and had gotten up to get another, sat back down, and began drinking this one. They talked about their friends and what they wanted to do in the future, and after Izzy had drank another 6 beers, and he was opening a 9 th, Mimi frowned, worried.

"I don't like you drinking." Mimi stated, a pout approaching her face.

"I do." Izzy replied and took a long swig of the beer.

"Ple-" she stopped.

He looked to her and she stood there, mouth agape.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She smiled to reassure him. Izzy scooted closer to her yet, his face inches from hers. "What's wrong?"

Mimi shivered, her heart racing. He was just inches from her face, hair hanging shaggy around his half closed eyes and voice husky, making him the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"No." he replied, his face still close to hers. She gasped slightly and asked another question, "Do you think I'm smart?"

"No." he replied in the same tone, his eyes staring into hers.

Her eyes started to water; no one had _ever_ said that to her before! She started to move away, but he grabbed her shoulders and made her sit again, then he fully faced her and pulled his face towards hers. She felt her heart racing and she didn't know what to do. Instead of kissing her, though, his lips came to her ear and he whispered, "I don't think your pretty, I think your beautiful. I don't think your smart, I think you are a genius."

Mimi stopped breathing, but she soon realized she shouldn't have, because Izzy's feather soft lips fell onto hers. She kissed back and closed her eyes. Izzy pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" she questioned breathlessly.

He swallowed hard and started quietly, "I…"

**To be continued.**


	4. The Room of Pink

A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but now it's this stories turn to be finished! Weeee! So, hopefully chapter will be coming out very fast for this story until it's finished now; it is my main focus.

* * *

"I am not saying anything." Izzy concluded. 

"What?" Mimi blinked.

"Well first I was going to say something perverted, then I was going to say something mushy, so I decided to say nothing." Izzy explained.

"What was that?" Mimi asked, tilting her head.

"I _really_ don't know how to deal with girls." He replied, but smiled.

"You know what, you're drunk." She takes his glass beer bottle away.

"Noooo, I'll be good! Gimme my beer back!" he reaches out for it but she pulls it farther away.

"I'll give it back if you tell me what you were going to say." She retorted curtly.

Izzy pouted, his red bangs falling into his pale face and before his black eyes. He quickly stopped, though, and sighed, "I was going to say, 'I think you have great boobs' first and then I was going to say 'I love you'."

Mimi blinks at him, looks down to her C cup breasts, and then turns red in the face, and looks back up to him. "You're right! You're a perverted sweetheart!" she said and giggled.

Izzy just stared at her and blinked a few times, mouth hanging open, then his face took on a look of anger, "Now, gimme my beer." He said curtly.

Mimi shook her head and smiled, "That's bad for you. I'll give you something else instead." And just as Izzy was about to protest, the brown haired girl grabbed his hands and shoved one on each of her breasts. She laughed out loud when she saw how wide his eyes went and how far his jaw drop, staring at her chest.

"Wow. Okay. Yeah, you could do that instead." He finally said in awe and Mimi laughed again.

"Mimi, the beer was bad for me compared to this?" Izzy asked in doubt, looking into her eyes then hurriedly said, "I have to go!" and went to stand up, red on his cheeks.

Mimi's face turned red at the realization of what she may have done but grabbed his shoulders and made him sit down. He looked at her in surprise right before she shoved her lips on his. Kissing her back for a few minutes then moving her face off of his he looks at her in confusion.

"What?" he asks, slightly irritated.

Mimi started to look down but looked back up when she saw Izzy's face turn red, "No, no, no! I didn't mean _that_ was the reason I had to leave, the reason is because it's three in the morning and I bet my mom is freaking out!"

Mimi giggled nervously at Izzy's wide eyes and shocked expression as he explained this. She thought she would stop, but she just couldn't. She kept laughing and laughing and laughing, and Izzy had to hold on to her to keep her from falling off of the couch.

"Come sleep with me in my room tonight, Kou-kun. You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I bet you'll like my room." She finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Izzy shook his head, "You're insane. Don't you think our parents would kill us if they found us sleeping in one bed together?"

Mimi just smiled at him and replied, "I kinda doubt it. Oh well, lets just do it!" she jumped from the couch and ran to her room.

Izzy followed behind slowly; he was scared he might see something he didn't want to. Walking into the room slowly his eyes started hurting. There was only one reason why, and it was not Mimi. It made his eyes sting it was so strong.

_Pink._

"Mimi! How can… you live… in all… this… _Pink_!" he asked dramatically, rubbing his eyes and pausing to catch a breath between words as if he was suffocating in a large pink cloud.

Mimi laughed, "I love pink!"

"I noticed!" Izzy all but screamed, blinking to try to adjust to the pink surroundings. Then he mumbled to himself, "Pink is not only an ugly color, but it's a stupid word, too."

Mimi pouted, having heard him. "Pink is so not an ugly color, it is like totally the most pretty color out there!" she said, sticking a flattened palm into the boy's face and looking the other way, other hand on her hip.

"Whoa… that was just plain scary Mimi." He said slowly.

"What was?" she said, looking at him innocently and removing her hand from his face to be placed onto her hip.

He blinked and shook his head, "Never mind."

"Okay… Tell me." She said, looking at him defiantly.

"No." he replied with just as much confidence and finality.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"This is stupid and boring."

"Yes!"

"I'm glad you agree."

"Ye- wait, what?" the brown eyed girl blinked and Izzy just had to laugh. It was uneasy, though, because he felt the nagging feeling of the pink staring at him from every side, and it made him nervous and defiantly not himself.


	5. The Shower: Pink

Izzy was lying on Mimi's bed while the girl took a shower, which she had invited him into with her.

Izzy's eyes got so big she was frightened they may pop out and she added a "Just kidding" to the end to ensure Izzy's sight.

He sighed and started doing math equations in his head to pass the time and mentally study.

Not long after he had started doing this Mimi came from the bathroom in a pink bathrobe, pink slippers and hair wound up into a pink towel with the name 'Mimi' written in flowery designs.

"You want to take a shower?" she asked. He blinked, "Just how rich _are_ you, Mimi?"

She laughed and replied, "Really rich, why?"

"You have everything in pink. Half of this stuff has to be designer and changed into the color pink for it to be pink because they wouldn't normally sell it in that color."

He gestured to the pink painted room, shining pink door handles, personal bathroom, which was lurking with pink, and Mimi's attire.

She giggled and repeated, "You want a shower?"

Izzy nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, I'll get you a towel or two and a washcloth, you know how to turn on the water, right?"

Izzy nodded and she went off to a closet on the opposite side of the seemingly large pink room while he entered the bathroom. He grimaced. The carpet, the toilet seat, the water-stop rug, the cabinets _and_ the sink were all pink.

He went over to the shower but thought that the water should already be warmed up since Mimi just used it and went to the doorway to wait for Mimi. She handed him the towels as he neared the bed, smiled and then winked, "I'll be waiting in my lingerie."

Izzy swallowed and nodded, this all was just going to fast to him; today was the first day he had ever kissed a girl for crying out loud!

He turned and went to the bathroom, set the towels down on the toilet seat and pulled off his clothes, placing them randomly on the floor. He could clean them up later.

He turned on the water, figuring out the different way in doing so by pulling out the pink knob instead of turning it, and blinked.

Mimi wasn't kidding. She was rich. Rich enough to afford to have the water that came from her shower dyed pink. How the hell?

Izzy just shook his head, eyes wide, deciding he really didn't want to know.


End file.
